


More than Pixels

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Barista!Dongju, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Streamer!Giwook, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Giwook is a famous gaming streamer that Dongju is a casual fan of, not a simp like Hwanwoong claims. He makes sure to never miss a stream even if that means being late for work sometimes.Giwook has his eye on the local barista, there's something mesmerising about him that he just makes him want to keep coming back.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	More than Pixels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dongjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjuliet/gifts).



Dongju wouldn’t say he was a simp, he just had an interest in this one streamer. He would tune into every stream, he had a collection of interactions that he had screenshotted and added to his little board. He was interested in this one guy, to him he wasn’t just some pixels. He was his everything.

“He plays minecraft well.” Dongju shrugs as he tries to grab his phone off Hwanwoong.

“So do I, but you don’t see...350 photos of me in your camera roll, geez ju this is insane!” Hwanwoong almost falls out of his chair in laughter. 

“It’s not funny, I have them for research purposes” Dongju whines, he tries to reach over and grab his phone but his best friend is quick, moving it out of reach.

“Simping purposes you mean?” Hwanwoong laughter fills the auditorium making Dongju’s cheeks burn red.

“Shut up woong!” Dongju growls as he feels all eyes on him, he doesn’t want the whole campus to know about his secret obsession.

“Nope, this is too funny, I mean your own brother works with Jin Yonghoon, god’s gift on earth yet you simp over this sweaty teen playing video games 24/7” Hwanwoong chuckles as he swipes through Dongju’s camera roll.

“You simp over Seoho, how is that any different?” Dongju bites back, it works as Hwanwoong freezes for a second.

“What no?” Hwanwoong whines.

“You always slap his butt and tell he’s hot” Dongju giggles as he corners Hwanwoong with his comment.

“He knows I’m kidding that’s not the same!” Hwanwoong slaps Dongju’s arm, the younger laughs at him.

“Son Dongju, Yeo Hwanwoong quieten down” The teacher calls out, both boys apologies as they quieten down.

“Welcome back everyone, thanks for joining in!” Giwook’s voice echoes through Dongju’s headphones. The boy has the livestream open in the corner of his screen, his university assignments on the other. He did think he was a good multitasker but when it came to Giwook, he put everything aside to watch at how the boy would smile when he won the games, when he got a nice comment. The giggles he let out when he would make a small mistake. He was like an addictive sweet, the flavour stuck in his head. Dongju just wanted to jump through the screen, tell Giwook how happy he makes him. He wanted to tell him how badly he wants to be his friend and play games together, but all he could do was type in the chat, all his wishes turned to simple text messages.

“I’d love to be friends too Xionie” 

Dongju nearly fell to the floor, his heart stopped beating as Giwook read out his message. He had been noticed in the mass of comments.  
“I appreciate you all for watching” Giwook carried on thanking his viewers but Dongju missed this bit as he was screaming on the floor.

“Dongju shut up!” Dongmyeong yelled from his room, banging on the wall. Dongju ignored his brother as he kept yelling, kicking his feet in excitement. 

Not long after that his phone started ringing, Dongju stretched his arm to see Hwanwoong’s ID pop up. He accepted the call bringing the phone to his year.

“Dongmyeong told me that you're having a meltdown, what happened?” Hwanwoong jumped to find out the gossip

“Giwook read my comment! Hwanwoong he noticed me! He wants to be my friend!” Dongju screamed into the phone, he heard Hwanwoong winces on the other end.

“You react like this everytime, I mean that’s a stretch he was probably just being nice but good for you” Hwanwoong laughed.

“It’s not! He said ‘I’d love to be friends too Xionie’” Dongju repeated Giwook’s sentence, his head spinning.

“Xionie?” Hwanwoong laughter was just as loud on the phone as it was in Dongju’s ear in class.

“It’s a cute name okay!” Dongju pouted forgetting Hwanwoong couldn’t see him.

“Anyways I’m here to be your responsible parent and yell at you to sleep because you have work in the morning and your boss nearly fired you for being late last week” Dongju rolled his eyes but Hwanwoong was right, he should have gone to sleep an hour ago but Giwook streamed for a little longer.

“Goodnight mother” Dongju blew kisses into his phone as he heard Hwanwoong gag at him.

Dongju printed off the comment, he didn’t care that he was distributing Dongmyeong’s recording, this was more important. He took the screenshot and cut out the comment adding it onto his scrapboard filled with all the other interactions he had.

The brown haired boy made his way into his bed, dreaming about Giwook of course. He was determined to prove Hwanwoong wrong, he wasn’t a simp! Giwook and him had a connection, he knew it from the bottom of his heart.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ♪ .⋅} ────── ⊰ 

Giwook decided to build up his bravery, everyday he walked past the same coffee shop just to see the cute brown haired barista. His wavy hair fell perfectly on his head, framing his face and beautiful smile. Giwook had a big crush on him, purposely phoning his friend Hyungu as he watched the barista work. Today he was in desperate need for a coffee after spending a little too long playing games last night.

He walked into the cafe, shaking his shoulders so the small lumps of snow that fell on him shuffled off. He ordered a simple coffee from the counter before he stood back and watched the barista work, mesmerised with how effortlessly he moved from the different appliances.

“One small coffee” The barista called out, his eyes still looking at the receipt making sure he had the order right

Dongju handed the coffee cup to the boy, their hands slightly brushing with each other as he passed the cup over

“Enjoy your da-” Dongju jaw dropped as he looked up at the customer.

“Uhm..have a good day too?” Giwook took the drink, not even realising the cute barista was starstruck. He was too in his head with how cute his doe eyes were, he nearly walked into the man in line behind him.

“Sorry” Giwook bowed his head as he slipped out, his cheeks red and his heart flustered.

From that day on Giwook made a habit of visiting the coffee shop every morning until he learned that Dongju only worked on Tuesday and Wednesday’s. Dongju’s shock was wearing off, now he was able to hand Giwook his coffee without stumbling over his words. Hwanwoong didn’t hear the end of it when Dongju showed up for classes. He would get a detailed report from the boy about everything from Giwook’s clothes to the way his hair was styled.

“Just slip him your number” Hwanwoong mentions for the 50th time, Dongju dismisses it, he doesn’t want to creep Giwook out. The streamer hadn’t said anything to him other than have a good day, maybe he didn’t like Dongju much or thought Dongju was creepy. Dongju was sure this was a one sided love, Giwook probably had loads of people messaging him and what would a university barista be able to complete against the famous streamers and social media influences that Giwook occasionally met up with, even Dongmyeong had a better chance than Dongju did being Yonghoon’s apprentice. Dongju opened up the streaming site like he usually did every tuesday night, ready to tune into Giwook’s stream. He had his assignment open but he knew it wouldn’t be touched.

“I have a secret, I need to talk about” Giwook usually would open up halfway through his stream, telling his viewers about his life. 

“There’s this really cute guy” Dongju’s attention was fully on Giwook as he listened to the story.

“He serves me coffee. The coffee is mediocre but this barista has the cutest eyes ever!” Giwook’s eyes twinkled in the camera. 

“I wonder if he knows how beautiful his eyes are, I hope someone tells him that anyways I’m getting sidetracked-” Giwook giggles, the sound going straight to Dongju’s heart.

“Oh right so this boy has brown hair and it’s wavy like the sea, I swear I see butterflies surf on it. I’m being cheesy aren’t I?” Giwook’s cheek gets rosy as he hears his own voice.

“I’m too shy to talk to him and well I need your help on how to approach him?” Giwook’s eyes flicker to the chat, he reads as many messages as he can.  
“Woah, you all must have tons of experience with flirting, especially you ravn9” Giwook chuckles at the pickup lines rushing through the comments.

Dongju forgets how to breathe for a second, knowing that the person Giwook had just described was him. What was he supposed to do now knowing that someone he idolised also liked him? He felt like he had been placed into a webtoon.

Dongju couldn’t sleep that night, he tossed and turned as he thought of all the things that could happen.

Tying his apron that morning felt like the longest task ever. Dongju was waiting until Giwook came in, his number prewritten on a little strip of paper. 

The blonde haired stream walked through the door,

“I’m Xionie!” Dongju revealed his username. He waited for Giwook’s reaction, smiling.

The name clicked in Giwook’s head, he had seen that user fill his comment section for months. He was the one that nearly broke into Giwook’s dorm , the one that sent him flowers everyday leading from January first till Valentine's day. The one that managed to find his hidden twitter account. The one that took being a fan way too far.

He had a grin on his face and as soon as Giwook knew who he was the grin turned unsettling.

“Oh shit-”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a early Christmas present for my best friend [Ava!!](https://twitter.com/dongjuliet_)
> 
> I love you so much /p !! You make me so happy everyday so this is a little something that I hope makes you smile!! I can't wait to make loads of fun memories in 2021 with you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


End file.
